Loud Incarnate
by 5waydragon
Summary: Lincoln thought living with his 10 sisters would be hard but now not only does he has to deal with the fact that he has the powers of a god but also people and creature's of all shapes and sizes out to kill people like him luckily he is going to gain some very powerful allies(this is for a challenge i made)
1. Red eyes

We've come to the loud residence as they were getting ready to leave for school which is about as chaotic as an earthquake during a hurricane as per usual in the household

"where's my basketball!" yelled Lynn" forget that, where's my hairbrush!" yelled Lori, right now Lincoln's waiting for Leni to be done in the bathroom cause his brain refuse let go of the whole "no sister left behind" thing

"come on Leni, if you don't hurry up we're gonna be late" Lincoln said to his second oldest sister as she was putting on her make-up

"sorry Lincy, but like I'm going as fast as I can" Leni as she was carefully applying her lip gloss, so it won't smear a few seconds later she was finished

"next time try to get to bed on time even if you're struck by inspiration, me and Lori had to try 3 times to get you up" said Lincoln as he and Leni ran down the stairs

"but Lincoln I wasn't stuck with inspiration whoever that is, I got an idea for a new dress" said Leni completely missing the point and the metaphor as Lincoln facepalms himself

Lincoln, Leni and the rest of the Loud sibling, are all finally in that health code monstrosity **(seriously how the hell does this thing get passed on public safety)** perfectly dubbed as Vanzilla

"*sigh* just another typical start to a typical day for the loud family" said Lincoln as Lori drive them to school

-elsewhere-

We now come to a calm and peaceful forest on the edge of royal woods "SWEENEY!" bellowed a burly man's voice shattering the once calming peace of the forest

The source of the bellow came from burly giant of a man brunette hair and beard and silver eyes with a green flannel shirt under brown overalls, he is also wears dark brown work boots and metal shop gloves. He is seen hanging on for dear life on a creature that looks like a boar in appearance, but it seems to be made entirely wood as well as various other flora and it's twice the giant man's size

"SWEENEY, WHERE THE FLYING BLUE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?!" the burly giant yelled into an earpiece on his ear

"back at the clearing, setting things up so we can get that forest lord in its brand spanking new burrow" said a voice with a Irish accent that from the earpiece presumably Sweeney

"BY THAT I'M GEUSSING YOU HAVE A GOOD PLAN THEN" the burly giant yelled in the earpiece again

"of course, I have a good plan when have I ever not have a good plan tommy" said Sweeney

"I can think of quite a few times… AND STOP CALLING ME TOMMY MY NAME IS THOMAS, THOMAS you'd think after knowing a guy for 10 years they stopped calling you by your most hated nickname" said the now dubbed Thomas

"just steer his royal woodness back to the clearing" said Sweeney putting emphasis on royal wood making it into a double pun if you think about it

Thomas groans at the double pun as he climbs on top of the forest lord, grabs the vines that are growing out of the boar-like creature's hide and starts pulling to right forcing the creature to go in that direction, they soon burst out of the thick of the forest and into the clearing. When they got to the center of the clearing, out of nowhere, a man appeared above Thomas and the forest lord coming down on the wooden boar with what looks like a long, thick-headed, and smoothed-out, tree branch-like club with bright green runes he proceeded to use it to bash the creature upside the head thus stunning it

Thomas jumps off the forest lord next to the other man who has reddish-orange hair and is wearing a light green open vest over a dark green long sleeve shirt, a pair of black pants, a pair of hard black leather, and a dark green Donegal cap, all of which has gold trimmings in the style of ivy vines "I swear if there's one thing I'll admit I'm jealous about you, it's your ability to teleport, Sweeney" said Thomas as he reaches his hand out to some part of the forest when all of sudden a huge sledge-hammer came flying out of the forest and into his out-reached hand, it's gray in color and has 5 gold bands [2 on the head, 3 on the shaft] with slightly glowing Greek lettering on them

"Yeah, well you and entire world, but then again I wouldn't mind the ability to forge anything metallic and especially would want the power of fire" said Sweeney

"Heh Anyway that attack from your shillelagh seem to have only stunned it" said Thomas as the forest lord started to regain its bearing

"don't worry that was only part 1 of my plan" said Sweeney with a smirk "I know I'm going to regret asking but what exactly is part 2" asked Thomas as he was starting to get a very bad feeling

Sweeney simply points to the ground near the wooden boar where upon closer inspection (which is easy since Thomas is using one of his own creations the macrolars [macroscope + binoculars]) he sees a large patch of four-leaf clovers completely covers the area at the center of the clearing

"CLOVERS?! SWEENEY, YOU KAMIKAZE NUTCASE" yelled Thomas **(slow- motion mode activate)** as he tries to stop Sweeney, but he was too slow, Sweeney merely snaps his fingers and the clovers started to glow bright green for a second before they all explode

-back to Lincoln-

Lincoln is currently sitting at his desk listening to the teacher as he takes notes, had he turn his head at that moment he would've seen a big bright green cloud that looks like a bushel of four-leaf clovers coming out of the trees

The class he is in is a class elective of his own choosing: Greek mythology though it wasn't his first choice but unfortunately, he and Clyde were the only ones who signed up for the "how to draw comics" class luckily Lucy suggested this class as she had heard about and Lincoln found it interesting

Right now, during class Lincoln's Greek mythology teacher Mr. Falidor was speaking to the class about the gods while Lincoln is studiously taking note, that is until a jackass named Chandler, who only took this class because Lincoln had took it and he wanted to terrorized the white haired boy, decided it would be funny to shoot a spit ball at Lincoln

"HEY!" Lincoln yelled at Chandler

"Mr. Loud, since you like to share your thoughts us then maybe you should tell us what are Ares' domains" said Mr. Falidor **(for those who don't know what domains are, domains are god and goddess have power and control over like Thor for instance his domain is thunder)**

Luckily Lincoln knows this, since for some reason he didn't know, he couldn't stop reading through the textbook he enjoyed reading though it almost as much as reading his favorite comic ace savy, usually Lincoln doesn't like to show off when it comes to academics cause that usually would mean extra homework for everyone else and some hate for him, but he wants some payback on Chandler for all the shit he put him though and most his of the other classmates are part chandler posse sooo

"Ares is the god of war, battle-lust, courage, and civil order" Lincoln answered surprising Mr. Falidor a bit

"that is indeed correct Mr. Loud, I see someone been reading ahead" said Mr. Falidor impressed

"in all honesty Mr. Falidor, I couldn't put the put the book down, all the way through the day, I just found it too amazing" Lincoln told Mr. Falidor

"really now, how far are you in" Mr. Falidor asked curiously

"chapter 23" Lincoln lied since he actually read all of it but he didn't want the full wrath of the rest of the class to come down on him

Mr. Falidor whistled "13 chapters ahead huh" he said "yeah, my favorite part was the epic battle between Cronus and Zeus" Lincoln said with excitement

"well remember there are still other depictions of how that battle went" said Mr. Falidor just then the school bell ranged signifying the end of class "all right then I'm expecting you all to read up to chapter 23 by Monday while you Lincoln please don't read any farther I would like the rest of the class to catch up" he said with that all the packed up their things all the while groaning at the fact they have homework for the coming weekend

'too late' Lincoln thought as he smiles sheepishly

-time skip-

The school bell ranged for the last time today as the students walk out of the school, currently Lincoln is waiting for Clyde, Lucy, and Rocky, Rocky asked Lucy if he could come over and she said yes then she asked Lincoln if she and Rocky could walk with him and Clyde, so she could have support and help from her brother with her crush **(I ship rocy hard it's too cute,)** and he said yes

"hey Lincoln" Lucy and Rocky said from behind him thus startling him

"AH! Lucy, Rocky, please don't do that" Lincoln asked after he calmed down

"sorry, so where's Clyde" Lucy asked in usual monotone fashion

"a teacher asked him for help with-" said Lincoln before he was interrupted "LARRY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Chandler angrily yelled as he and his posse comes out "I'm gonna make you regret getting me set up with that weekend work!" he said

"first off, my name is Lincoln Loud secondly, it's not my fault you decided to hit me with a spitball beside think of it as me getting even with you" Lincoln said obviously not caring what Chandler will do to him

What Lincoln didn't notice is that Chandler had a baseball in his hand "I don't do even, I STAY ON TOP!" Chandler yelled as he threw the baseball but what many people doesn't realize is that anger can mess up their aim thus is the reason why the ball missed Lincoln and instead "LUCY!" …hits Lucy, Lincoln and Rocky cried out her name as she fell onto the sidewalk with her head hitting the concrete causing blood spill out from her head

Lincoln was about go to her to see if she was alright along with Rocky, but Chandler decided to say the most dumbass sentence ever

"HA aimed for the wimp, got the emo bitch instead" said chandler and that was the crack that broke the dam holding back all of Lincoln's anger

-time rewind POV switch-

Thomas is currently walking on the sidewalk and covered from head to toe with an ashy black while Sweeney who was walking backwards in front of him was spotless

"I hate you oh so much" Thomas said with a glare "ah come on tommy where's this sour mood came from" Sweeney said with a smirk

"IT CAME WHEN I FIRST MET YOU" Thomas yelled Sweeney "how'd it reached its peak is simple, when you gone and BLOWN UP the forest lord to knock it unconscious, so we could get it to its new burrow"

"hey it worked didn't" Sweeney retorted "THAT'S NOT THE POINT, the forest lord are born out of wood and last I checked wood and explosions don't mix, so in other words YOU'VE COULD'VE KILLED THE FOREST LORD" Thomas yelled "and then the forest would eventually die because the forest lord is the one thing that can sort out the forest's life energy to make sure the right amount goes to the right area and a new forest lord is born only every 100 years and WE STILL HAVE 36 YEARS LEFT BEFORE THAT HAPPENS" Thomas yelled again

"ok ok I get it please spare me the deafening lecture" Sweeney said, "why did those construction workers decided that the forest lord old burrow would make a good spot for a new sewage access pipe"

"because the world is full of dumbasses, like those two kids over there" Thomas said pointing over to 2 boys in front of school across the street, one has white hair while the other a brunette" see their petty squabble" said Thomas then he sees the white hair boy walking away then he points at the him before saying " ok I was wrong about that child he's smart" and then the brunette throws a baseball obviously intended for the white-hair boy but hit the black-haired girl instead shocking Thomas and Sweeney

"while that kid's the king of dumbasses and do you think the boss man would mind if I drain his highness of his luck" Sweeney said "honestly, no I don't thin- "Thomas said before he felt a little afraid for some reason he looked over to Sweeney who looks quite pale

"what the hell's going, why am I feeling fear-strucked all of a sudden" Sweeney wondering where all this fear came from, both Thomas and Sweeney taking noticed that the air feels somewhat heavier like when you're being interrogated

Thomas thought of something and pulled out his macrolars looked back over to the school with them and when he saw that his assumption was correct he said "over there" as he points to a certain location hands Sweeney his macrolars, Sweeney uses the macrolars to see what Thomas was talking about, when he did he understood what was going on for the snow-haired boy's eyes had turned a glowing crimson red

-POV switch back to Lincoln-

Lincoln never felt this this much rage before, all those times when he was angry at his sisters, even the time when Lori broke his VR glasses, felt like a warm sunny day compared to the burning inferno of hate he was feeling right now

He sees Clyde breaking through the crowd that had gathered around Lincoln, Rocky, Lucy, and Chandler, before going over to Rocky, who's currently holding his unconscious sister, asking what happen but he doesn't care about that right now all he wanted to do right now was make Chandler hurt

Chandler was still laughing at his at the "quip" he made, that is until Lincoln turn his head facing him if looks could kill then then would have been incinerated right then and there to a point it doesn't even leave behind ashes

Lincoln slowly walks over to where Chandler, his posse doesn't even try to stop Lincoln a few of them even pissed their pants, Lincoln grabs Chandler by his shirt lifts him off the ground and against the wall

In Chandler's eyes the wimpy kid died the moment the ball hit his sister and in his place a general standing before an enemy soldier turned prisoner, ready to give the order of execution, in other words Chandler is now terrified of Lincoln

"Chandler, I am going to send you to the gates of Tartarus" Lincoln angrily said "L-L-Lincoln, please stop t-t-this isn't you" said Clyde as Lincoln turn to face him to see that even his best friend was afraid of him "w-we need get Lucy some medical attention" Clyde continued, Lincoln takes a deep breathe before looking back

"listen very carefully Chandler because I'm only going to say this once, I don't care what you do to me if you ever hurt Lucy, any of my sisters, or my friends ever again and I will make hell look like complete and total paradise compare to what I'm going to do to you, do I make myself clear." Lincoln told Chandler

"c-c-crystal" Chandler answered, "good now to make sure you don't forget it" Lincoln said before he proceeded to punch Chandler in the face where it will most certainly make quite a nasty bruise, Clyde decided to take a picture of Chandler

Lincoln runs over to Lucy picking her up and giving her piggyback before breaking out into a full scaled sprint towards their house "Lincoln wait up" shouted Clyde as he and Rocky gave chase but were surprised at how fast he's going and they're barely keeping up at all

Lincoln kept running, jumping, and avoiding any sort of obstacle till his home came into view about, 'almost there' he started to relax but he started to black out before collapsing "Lincoln!" Clyde exclaimed surprise as he and Rocky finally caught up to Lincoln only to find him collapsed from exhaustion

"Rocky you got Lucy, I'll take care of Lincoln" Clyde said before he fireman carries Lincoln to the loud house Rocky nodded in acknowledgement before doing the same with Lucy

-POV switch-

"woo~ boy kid sure can run fast can't he now" Sweeney remarked as he and Thomas came upon the scene from across the street

"indeed" Thomas agreed as the young glasses wearing child and the orange headed one took the white-haired boy and the emo girl inside of a white painted house

Thomas took out a flip-phone, opening it up and started dialing "calling boss-man" asked Sweeney, Thomas only nodded in confirmation while waiting for the call to pick

"Ethan here" said the person on the other end of the line

"Ethan, it's Thomas" said Thomas "hey Thomas how did the job with the forest lord go" said Ethan

"about as well as one would expect with an insane lunatic Irishman who has thing for explosions" stated Thomas as he gave Sweeney a pointed look who promptly flipped him the double bird

"he blew it up didn't he" asked Ethan with an annoyed tone

"yes, he did but don't worry the forest lord's still alive, well, and in it's new burrow" Thomas said he then heard a sigh of relief from the other end "but that's not why I called, we've found another one of us" Thomas said seriously, there was a slight pause probably from shock

"have they woke up" Ethan asked with a serious tone to his voice

"only partially, can you get Joseph to get me information on this" Thomas asked

"of couse, give it to me" Ethan answered

"male, white-hair, slightly pale skin, age 11, goes by the name Lincoln loud" Thomas listed off the information

"got it, you and Sweeney stay there and keep watch" ordered Ethan

"got it" Thomas complying with the order, Thomas then hang up the phone" I'm guessing we're staying put" Sweeney asked, Thomas nodded in confirmation

"of course, after all we don't know who or what could come after the kid now that he's got one eye open" Thomas stated as the scene pans out

-POV switch-

We now come to a cave it seems quite peaceful, that is until a pair of ruby red eyes appeared in the darkness "I sense an INCARNATE" roared a demonic voice that made the very earth around him trembled as the woodland creatures ran from the area, terrified out of their minds

-END OF CHAPTER-

 **First off in this fic the events of "no such luck" and "brawl in the family" didn't happen, secondly this fic is for an all-out fandom challenge of my own creation those who want to be a part of it go to my Deviant Art page to find the details of the challenge**


	2. Waking up

We come to the inside of the loud house, where we see Lori laying down on one side of the couch, talking to Bobby on her phone, and lily on the other side, Lori was expecting a lot of things like her brother would be coming home soon, probably with Clyde in tow and that would mean Clyde would turn into Robo McNosebleed, ruins her shoes, and faints.

She heard the front door open, "hold on Bobby, about time you got here twerp" Lori said before she turns her head to face the door and saw the state that Lincoln and Lucy were in, she gasps in shocked and then "sorry boo boo bear, gotta go" Lori said before she hangs up her phone

"what the heck happened!" Lori demanded of Clyde "L-L-Lori" Clyde responded then his nose started to bleed before he slapped himself "no, stop it Clyde Lincoln needs you" he told himself he then said "we'll tell you what happened but first we need to patch up Lucy" Clyde told Lori who nodded in agreement

"GIRLS GET DOWN HERE IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW, AND LYNN BRING THE FIRST AID KIT!" Lori called to the other sisters who are upstairs, all of whom came down in an instant

The sisters were about to ask Lori what was going on till they saw the sight of their unconscious brother and sister, they started questioning Clyde

"like, what happened to them" Leni asked with tears pricking her eyes "who's bones am I going to break" Lynn demanded to know, this went on for a minute or two till Lori had enough

"QUIET!" Lori yelled silencing her sisters "Clyde will be literally telling us what happened, but first we need to take care of Lucy" Lori said, her sisters nodded while Luna took Lincoln from Clyde and Lynn took Lucy from Rocky, they lay their brother and sister on the couch, Lori then started to clean and bandage Lucy's head wound, it took a few minutes before she was done.

"now that our seventh sibling is stable, will you please elaborate to us exactly what happened Clyde" Lisa asked Clyde

Clyde proceeded to tell them what happened when he got to how Lucy got injured Lynn interrupted him by yelling at the top of her lungs "IM GONNA MURDER THAT PIECE OF CRAP!" but before she could go out the door Clyde stop her by saying "no need, he got his due"

"do what," Leni asked, the siblings and Clyde simply facepalms "so what, did a teacher came and educate him on how not bully? HAHA get it," Luann asked/punned the others groaned at the pun

"no, but I wished that's what happened, Lincoln got so furious at Chandler that you could practically feel it, it was like his entire body just shouted one single command," Clyde said, "and that would be," Lori asked Clyde

"be afraid, and everyone around him obeyed it heck some of them even peed their pants, even I was afraid of him, his best friend," Clyde said the last part shamefully, thinking what kind of friend was he if he was afraid of his best friend

The girls notice this and decided to get his mind back on track and away from any self-loathing thoughts "so Lincoln got angry and scary and what else" Lola said annoyed "oh right, he then walks up to Chandler, lifted him off the ground by his shirt and- "said Clyde before Lynn interrupted "whoa whoa whoa wait a minute, Lincoln our Lincoln lifted someone" Lynn asked surprised about this fact

"Yeah, I was surprised too anyway Lincoln told Chandler that he was going to send him to the gates of Tartarus," Clyde said

"how would sending that Chandler guy to some tartar sauce place be scary" Leni asked while the others minus Lisa were just confused while Lisa just groans "oh for Einstein's sake Tartarus is the Greek equivalent of hell, but I'm surprise that Lincoln would know this, he must have really gotten into his Greek mythological studys " Lisa stated

Clyde continued "anyway at that point I managed to remind that Lucy needed help then he told chandler and I qoute {I don't care what you do to me but if you ever hurt Lucy, any of my sisters, or my friends ever again and I will make hell look like complete and total paradise compare to what I'm going to do to you} end qoute" the loud sisters couldn't help but feel a little touched from that, even though Lincoln threaten someone "after Lincoln said that, he punched Chandler in the face to make sure he wouldn't forget, quite hard I might add" Clyde said

"how hard exactly?" Lynn asked curious about how much damage Lincoln brought onto Chandler, Clyde simply took out his phone and showed Lynn the picture he took of Chandler, from the picture she could see Chandler is missing a tooth and his cheek looked like it was already starting to show discoloration, "damn linc" lynn said under her breathe so that lily wouldn't hear her "looks like all that sparing finally payed off" she said with pride

Clyde proceeded to show the rest of the sisters sans lily of course, they each cringe at the image

"after that he picked up Lucy and ran all the way to the house, neither me or Rocky could keep up with him, when we finally caught up to him we found him collapsed and unconscious close to the house and here are" Clyde finished explaining

"how did he pass out" Lori asked worried that it maybe something serious, while the other sisters share their concern

"I may have a theory as to why our dear brother became unconscious without any injury" Lisa stated as everyone looked to her "when Lincoln was antangonized by that miscreant Chandler it caused a large amount of adrenaline to go through out his body and brain, an amount he obviously wasn't used to, when he got close to the house he must've started to relax thus stopping the flow of adrenaline which in turn caused his body to feel the backlash of having that much adrenaline go though it and ergo temporily shut itself down" Lisa explained her theory

"well that makes me feel a little bit better" said luna with sigh of relief while most of the other sisters the expressed the same except lily who's too young to know what's going and Leni who was confused about the theory Lisa just gave

"uh, what does that mean?" Leni asked, Lori put her hand on Leni's shoulder and said "it means that Lincoln's literally ok leni" she turned to the others and said "now I'm going to need one of you guys to take Lincoln to his bed and tuck him may need a lot of sleep after the day he just had, while I take Lucy to a doctor to make sure she doesn't have a concussion"

"I'll take Lincoln to his room, dudes" luna volunteers as she picks up her little brother, takes him upstairs and into his room, while Lori picks up Lucy takes her outside and into vanzilla "can I go with you, I want to make sure Lucy's okay" Rocky asked Lori as she goes out the door to which she answers with a small smile"of course you can Rocky" with that Rocky goes with Lori

-POV switch-

Thomas is currently watching the loud house though his macrolars while on top of a neighboring house across the street, he could barely keep himself from going off the hinges as he watched that abomination of a van get started by a blonde young woman and be driven off with the black hair girl and the carrot top boy, thanks to his fixer complex, "for the love of all things righteous and holy, please make something fucking happen" while also trying and failing to keep his complaining Irish companion quiet

"shut the hell up Sweeney, I'm trying to keep an ear out for trouble" Thomas yelled at Sweeney who retorted with "well soorrrry, but Im BORED" Thomas yelled back " do I look like I give a damn" Sweeney responded to Thomas with a punch to the face then Thomas kicks Sweeney in the stomach, this soon escalated into a full-blown brawl between the two

"I see you two are as lively as ever" said a voice behind Sweeney and Thomas that caused them to stop their fight, it belong to a tan skin young man with dull brown messy hair, he is wearing a pair of blue tinted goggles, a gray jacket with a symbol of a pair of white wings criss-crossing each other with a winged helmet in the background, a white shirt, and a pair of gray jeans, a pair of white sneakers, a brown messanger bag hangs from his shoulder, both the sneakers and the bag has glowing Greek lettering along the lining

"well if it ain't the incarnate of Hermes, Ryan Tomlin," asked Sweeney as he and Thomas got up to their feet "please tell me you've got invisbility and silencing runes set up here" Ryan asked worried that they would be spotted on top of the roof

"of course I did, this ain't our first time at the Gaelic games" Sweeney told Ryan "I'm geussing since you're here Joseph was able to get information on the kid" Thomas asked "yes but there was complications regarding the birth records, he was only able to get the birth date and the hospital location because some the info were black card, everything else though came easy enough" said Ryan as he gave Thomas a manila envelope "how odd" Thomas remarked

"also I have a delivery and message for you Sweeney" Ryan said to Sweeney as he reach into his messanger bag "really, what is it" Sweeney asked curious as to what could it be, and in one swift motion Ryan pulls out a plate of whatever and slams it into Sweeney's face "Joseph said to stop leaving your haggis on his desk" Ryan said as he pull the plate away to reveal the sheep stomach on top of Sweeney's head and the meaty pudding covering all over it and his shoulders, Thomas doesn't bother to contain his laughter

"yeah well, you can delivery this to him" sweeney said as he flips Ryan the bird " and tell him to go to hell or duat, whichever I don't care"

"well I'm off" Ryan said and with that a pair of dove-like wings appear on both sides of his shoes , which stated to flap, once Ryan was airborn he flew off at lightning speed

When Thomas was able to calm his laughter he said "oh I needed that, now let's see what Joseph found for us" with that he opens the manila envelope and read the first document "HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF IRON" he yelled surprised by what he read

"what, what is it, what did bird-man uncover for us" Sweeney asked a little startled by the yell as he was cleaning himself off with a box of wipes, that Thomas will never know where he got from, "THIS KID HAS TEN SISTERS" Thomas answered, Sweeney's eyes widen as he yelled "WHAT THE FUCK"

-POV switch-time skip-6:00 PM-

We now see the outside of the loud house it's a nice, quiet, calm and peacful night, that is until a mole-like monster about the size of a lion bursts out of the ground about a mile away from behind the loud house "time to die, incarnate" it stated as it preceeded to dig it's claws into the ground and they then started glow blackish red while the very earth beneathe it started to shake, rattle, and crack

-POV switch-

We've come to the loud family, Lori has returned with Lucy who is now conscious as well as Lincoln, Clyde and rocky had went to their respective homes, Lynn sr. is currently preparing for dinner while the siblings minus Lily, who is taking a nap in hers and Lisa's room, are watching one of their favorite TV shows "operation dessert storm"

When all of sudden, the world around them started to shake and rattle "AN EARTHQUAKE?! IN MICHIGAN?!" Rita qeustioned urgently "EVERYONE, UNDER THE TABLE" Lynn sr. ordered his family as they quickly did what he said

Once they were all under the table Rita had startling realizion "WAIT, WHERE'S LILY" she qeustioned worried for her youngest child, that is when the family heard a familiar cry coming from upstairs

-POV switch-

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY IS THERE AN EARTHQUAKE IN MICHIGAN?!" Sweeney qeustioned/yelled hold onto the roof of house that he and Thomas who is holding compass-like device as he was trying to keep himself stable

"I HAVE PRETTY GOOD IDEA WHY, THERE'S A MIASMA SPIKE BEHIND THE KID'S HOUSE TOO LARGE TO BE NORMAL, WHICH MEANS ONE THING!" Thomas exclaimed as Sweeney's eyes widen before growling with a grimace "BOY'S BEEN PARTIALLY AWAKE FOR ONLY ONE DAY, AND A DEMON ALREADY CAME AFTER HIM, SHIT YOU TAKE CARE OF THE DEMON I'LL MAKE SURE THE HOUSE DOESN'T COMES DOWN" Sweeney yelled

"SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN" Thomas yelled, with that they gone off to do their task, Sweeney teleported to the roof of the loud house and slam the bottom of his shillelagh onto the house with the runes on it glowing a brillant green "damn, this place is in shit shape, it's eating through my luck like a fat man at an all-you-can-eat buffet, we may have to let Thomas with his fixxer complex have his way with this house" sweeney said through gritted teeth

While Sweeney is keeping the house from breaking down, Thomas is tracking down the demon using the tracker compass which only took 2 minutes, it was obvious the creature wasn't expecting interference with how much power it was putting into the earth

'oh lucky me, it's only a D class demon' Thomas thoughted as he sneaked behind the demon, as he took out his hammer and with a mighty yell of "fore" he slamed his hammer into the demon's side as it's eyes were widening from the sudden yell

It rolled on to it's side before standing back up as it tried deal out an his own in the form of a blast of fire, as it engulf Thomas the demon thought it had incinerated him that is until it heard a hearty laugh "I see, so one of the elements you control is fire, unfortunatly for you I'm fireproof" Thomas said as he walked out of the flames as if they were nothing

The demon tried to escape by digging a hole only to stop when it found the ground too hard as evident by it's broken claws and bloody paws "hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty to fill the ground withsome nice hot melted iron by pouring it into the cracks" said Thomas as lifted his hand to revealed that glove had come off it and is completely covered in red hot iron with some melted iron dripping off it

The demon was about to try and run off to find softer ground to dig into, but before it could Thomas tackled and grabbed it's head with the ungloved hand, it screams in pain and agony as the hot molten iron starts covering all of it's head before the liquid metal covered it's mouth, after a few seconds the demon's body gone motionless

Thomas then heard Sweeney's voice coming the earpiece who is off back on the they prevously on, which is in one of his side pockets "hello HEY tommy" Sweeney said trying to get Thomas' attention "what is it, Sweeney" answering "bout time Houston, we have a problem, I'm out of luck" sweeney told Thomas as the giant man's eyes widen

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU RUN OF LUCK?! YOU PRACTICALLY HAVE AN ENTIRE CITY'S WORTH OF LUCK!" Thomas yelled surprised

"well, you know how luck works the more possibilties there are for bad things to happen and the more hazardous they are, the more luck that'll be eaten up and well~, THAT HOUSE IS A FUCKING RAGING CESSPOOL OF UNHOLY DISASTERS, I SWEAR WHO EVEN-" Sweeney yelled but before he could continue with his rant, he saw a brilliant light coming out of one windows he pulls out Thomas' macrolars, which he apparently still has, and looks though them and is quite surprise by what he sees

-POV switch-time rewind-

The loud family were currently distressed over the safety of their youngest daughter/sister "I'll get Lily" Lincoln volunteered as he ran through the archway "Lincoln wait" said Lynn sr. as he tried to stop Lincoln, concerned for his only son's safety, but before he could the 2 large new bookshelves that he and rita recently assembled and put next to the archway had fallen over keeping him from protecting his son, "DANG IT" Lynn sr. yelled over this fact

Lincoln ran up the stairs and down the hallway all the while dodging any falling debris, when he got to Lisa's and Lily's room he saw that his littlest sister is on the crying, it made apparent to him that Lily had fallen out of her crib by the fact that 2 of it's legs are broken

That is when the ceiling started crumble and the debris was about to fall on Lily, seeing this Lincoln wasted no time in running over 'I refuse to let anything happen to any of them' Lincoln thought determined to protect his baby sister, that is when his eyes started glow red and flecks bronze had started to appear and swirl around his arm, they then began combine together to form some kind of circular object when he reached Lily he instinctually raised the object over him and the baby

When the debris fell down it looked they had been squashed till it started to shake and rumble with red light pour of it, with mighty yell Lincoln bursts out out of the debris, feeling exausted Lincoln got down on his knees as the earthquake ended that is when he noticed the object on his arm

It was a bronze shield with greek lettering along the edges and a symbol of a head of a man wearing a helmet 'what the, where did this-' Lincoln didn't finish that thought as he heard his baby sister still crying "don't worry Lily, your big brother's here to protect you" Lincoln said trying comfort her, though he stopped when felt that something wet coming down face

When he touched his face and looked at his hand he saw that it was blood, apparentlly the shield didn't protect all of him as he was feeling light headed and started to blackout one thought came into his mind 'dang it'

-POV switch-

Sweeney watched Lincoln pass out and the shield turns to dust "Thomas, I have bad news and good news" Sweeney told Thomas who groaned at the possibilities "great, what now" Thomas promptly asked "well the bad news the kid's awake meaning more demons and other shits will be able sense him" Sweeney informed, "GREAT, JUST GREAT, FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC, AND WHAT'S THE GOOD NEWS!" Thomas yelled,

"the good news is that Opportunity had delivered us chance to meet with the kid" Sweeney informed as the rest of the family came storming into the room Lincoln was in and Immediately takes him to the van and drives off to the hospital

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Please review and help me revive this concept**


	3. What we are

The entire loud family is currently found sleeping in the hospital room Lincoln was assigned to, it is made apparent that they had slept the night in that very room as they all have the clothes they had on yesterday, Rita and Lynn sr. sitting at a table with their head lay down on the surface of it, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan were sleeping in the chairs that were next to the hospital bed, Lynn, and Lucy, were sleeping on the floor, fortunately they still had their sleeping bags in the trunk of vanzilla Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily, is sleeping in hospital bed with Lincoln, as well as the fact it's Saturday

Lincoln is in the hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his head, doctor had said that Lincoln has a minor concussion

The morning sun decided peek it's light into the room waking the loud family minus Lincoln from their slumber, they all groaned as they started to groggily open their eyes, they were confused as to why they were in a hospital before looking towards Lincoln and recalling last night, they sulked as they remember scene with tears starting to prick their eyes

when they reached the scene in the Lisa's/Lily's room after they gone out the backdoor and came back in through the front, they saw Lincoln was on the floor unconscious, protectively holding Lily, surrounded by fallen debris and sporting a head wound.

it doesn't take a genius like Lisa to figure out that Lincoln shielded Lily from falling, though Lisa couldn't help but be skeptical over how Lincoln shielded Lily and he only received a headwound, Lynn sr. then decided to get his family's minds off any negative thoughts as he wiped the tears from his eyes

"listen up family, this is no time to be sulking, now the doctor said Lincoln is going to be fine, so how about we go get breakfast from that diner that we passed by on the way here, cause I wouldn't wish my worst enemy to eat whatever they were serving in the cafeteria last night" Lynn sr. said causing the family minus Lincoln of course to perk up at least a little, older sisters kissed their little brother's bandaged forehead, hoping he will be awake by time they get back

"what should we bring Lincy?" Leni asked as they exited the room, the family began debating on what to bring their son/brother for his breakfast, not seeing the strange symbol on the wall

-POV switch-

"finally, they're leaving to go out to get some breakfast, which I can't blame them I mean seriously, I saw a steak moved last night" Sweeney said Thomas as he put the ear rune he had been using to listen in the loud family conversation down, they were sitting in the waiting room

Thomas couldn't help but cringe at the thought "thanks for putting that thought in my head" he said sarcastically, he then gets up "I'll get us "signed in", you stay here" Thomas told Sweeney

"like hell I'll resist this opportunity" Sweeney whispered before he teleports to a certain room, it only took a minute for Thomas to return only to find Sweeney gone "dammit Sweeney" Thomas said through gritted teeth

-POV switch-

Lincoln groaned as he wakes up "my head" he said as he winces at the headache he was feeling, he then took in his surroundings and saw that he was in some kind of dark room "where am I" he said a little unsettled by this, that is when a green demon-like creature with big horns appeared before him

"you're in hell boy" it said with a distorted voice before laughing maniacally, "AAAHHH" Lincoln screams before the laughter turns normal, the dark room into a hospital room, and the demon into a man with reddish-orange hair and green clothing, **(aka Sweeney)**

"nothing like using leprechaun magic for a good prank" Sweeney said through his laughter, he was laughing so hard he didn't see the angry-looking burly giant man come into the room **(aka Thomas)**

Thomas then promptly pounded Sweeney while yelling "WE'RE HERE TO TALK WITH THE KID, NOT SCARE HIM OUT OF HIS MIND" Sweeney retorted with "OW, DON'T HIT ME THOSE DAMNED IRON HANDS OF YOURS"

"OH, I'M SORRY, WOULD YOU PREFER IF I MAKE A DAGGER AND STAB YOU WITH IT, CAUSE I WOULD TAKE GREAT PLEASURE IN DOING SO" Thomas yelled back, Thomas and Sweeney proceeded to try and strangle each

Lincoln going from frighten to annoyed the moment the fighting started "hey, HEY" Lincoln yelled trying to get the two attention "HEY" this time it worked as they looked towards Lincoln whose finger is an inch above the call nurse button underneath the sheets "ok now, first off who the hell are you two, secondly why are you here, thirdly where are parents and sisters" Lincoln said wanting answers

Thomas and Sweeney then lets go of each other, Thomas looking quite sheepish, while Sweeney looked annoyed that their fight was stopped

"ahem, sorry about that" Thomas said apologetically, "anyway to answer your first question my name is Thomas Burnell and this is my associate Jacob O'Sweeney" Thomas said introducing him and Sweeney to Lincoln "just call me Sweeney, okay kid" Sweeney told Lincoln who just nodded

"as to where your family are, they had gone off to a diner nearby here to get you and themselves some breakfast since the food here is practically inedible" said Thomas "as for why we're here, we saw your little performance at that school of yours between you and that Chandler prick"

"and that's the reason why you're here because?" Lincoln questioned confused as to the reason why these people are here talking to him is because of a little fight between a couple of elementary school students

"well you noticed how the everyone around you was suddenly afraid of you when you got angry at that Chandler kid for hitting your sister with that baseball, even the kids that were way bigger than you, why do you think that happened?" Sweeney asked Lincoln whose eyes widen at this,

He hadn't even thought about it before why were they afraid, they were bigger and obviously stronger than him, that is when he remembered how he protected Lily by using a shield that appeared out of thin air

"I take it from that look on your face that you remembered last night?" Thomas asked, but Lincoln didn't replied to the question instead he asked a question of his own "w-w-what am I?" Lincoln asked with his voice full of fear of the answer

"you are an incarnate" Thomas told Lincoln whose face turn to one of confusion "a-a-a what?" he asked confused by what Thomas said

"an incarnate, a human that was born with a connection to a spirit, a demon, or even a god" Sweeney told Lincoln who was looking at him like he was the most insane person who has ever lived, which is quite possibly true

Thomas continued where Sweeney left off "through this connection the incarnate can gain the "beings" powers, abilities, even weapons and companions **(aka pets)** if they have them" Lincoln's face is now showing a great deal of disbelief

"why should I believe you" Lincoln said not wanting to believe them, hoping that this is some dream, despite him already seeing the evidence last night

"because I am the incarnate of the Greek god of the forge, Hephaestus" Thomas stated before he took off his glove to reveal his iron covered hand,

"and I am the incarnate of the lord of the Drasil leprechaun clan, Bryon Drasil" Sweeney said as he brought his open hand in front of Lincoln to show that gold coins had started flow out of the palm of his hand

Lincoln was quite shocked by the sight that these two presented "I can't believe this"

"oh, you better believe it boy, that's not even the real kicker" Sweeney told Lincoln whose face took another look of shock at the fact there's more, but before Sweeney could go further into the explanations he saw something on the rooftop of the building next door

Sweeney then teleports next to Lincoln's hospital bed pulls him out of the way of an oncoming gray wooden arrow that missed him by a hair and went into the wall, Sweeney then pulls out the arrow from the wall

"what the hell" Lincoln said both bewilder and frighten by sight of the arrow

"looks like you've already attracted the attention of some cursed spriggans" Thomas said "what?" asked Lincoln as he looked even more confused "cursed spriggans, forest spirits banished from the forest for crimes like murder, theft, treachery, etc." Sweeney explained as he pointed towards the rooftop where the creatures were seen while giving Lincoln Thomas' macrolars

Lincoln couldn't stop himself from gasping in horror when he saw the creatures through the macrolars, there were three of them, they look like walking dead humanoid bush sculptures, he can even see their serrated teeth and coal black eyes

"I'll take care of them since you took care of that demon last night" Sweeney said volunteering, Thomas merely nodded in agreement, Sweeney then teleported to the roof where the spriggans are located, behind them

Lincoln eyes widens as he watches Sweeney begins the fight by tossing gold coins into the air and snapping his fingers sending the coins down like a meteor shower on the unsuspecting spriggans fatally wounding the middle one to a point it died instantly while the other two were merely grazed

The remaining spriggans growled as they dropped their bows and grew spears from their bodies, Sweeney just smirked as he charged forward, shillelagh in hand,

He swung the rune-etched club but the spriggans dodged the attack and then they tried to impale him with their spears, he blocked them, they kept trying to overcome him, starting to push through but that smirk was still on his face.

All of sudden Sweeney teleported behind them causing the spriggans to fall over as they were now pushing against only air, Sweeney then smack his hands on the backs of the spriggans, the palms of hands began glowing green causing four-leaf clovers to grow out of them

"well would you look at that, looks like you can grow something other than dead wood after all, well then I'll be off toodle-oo" said Sweeney before he teleported back to the Lincoln's hospital room while the spriggans were left confused

"kaboom" said Sweeney before he snapped his fingers, the clovers started to glow green before exploding, thus killing the spriggans as well as destroying the building they were on

"you're lucky that building was condemned" Thomas told Sweeney annoyed with the Irishman's destructive habits, Sweeney just flips him the bird,

Lincoln stared at the destruction through the window with wide eye before he recalled what Sweeney before the fight began "wait did you say you guys fought a demon last night?" Lincoln asked Thomas and Sweeney

"able to connect the dots are ya boy" said Sweeney as Thomas take out an object puts it on the table on top of a tray, when Lincoln saw the blood leaking out of the bottom and the eye poking out of hole he figured out it was a head encased in iron

"this thing here was the cause of that earthquake from last night" Thomas told Lincoln who stared at before an angry scowl appears on his face "why are these thing coming after me" Lincoln said through gritted teeth

Sweeney started explaining "well you see, being born an incarnate means you're born with a target on your back, meaning there are some creatures and people in this world of weird of ours that would go after incarnates for whatever reason, maybe to kill them to rise through the ranks of whatever organization or legion they're apart of or maybe because they view us as a threat, or maybe even just for the heck of it, but what we do know is that they won't stop at nothing to kill you, even if it means killing all of your friends and family" he said the last part while balling his hand into a fist

Lincoln looks terrified at the thought of any of his family or friends dying because of him, Sweeney continue "we could get you protection but since you have ten sisters and how out going they are, it would be like trying to guard a herd of constantly running sheep with two shepherds from an entire army of wolves complete with tanks and fighter jets, especially since the spellcasters, the authority of the supernatural, will only be able send two guards"

"what, why would they only send two people?" Lincoln asked distressed over this fact, "because there are other incarnates that are in the exact same situation you are in, minus the 10 sisters," Thomas told Lincoln "but there is a way for you to"

"And what's that" Lincoln inquired as he's willing to do anything to protect his family "join our band of merry men and women" Lincoln was confused by this since they didn't mention this "band"

"idiot, we didn't mention the group yet" Thomas told Sweeney who looked quite sheepish about this fact, Thomas then sighed before facing Lincoln again

"anyway, we're a part of a group people who has awaken to powers such as yourself but still has connections with the normal world. and like Sweeney said you can join us, learn how to control your newfound powers, and become stronger to protect your family" Thomas said, Lincoln was surprised by this offer

"though admittedly we usually wait until the incarnates are at least 16 years old before extending this offer, but again I say, your situation is more different than most" Thomas said once again referring to Lincoln's sisters

"what's this group called?" Lincoln asked interested at what these two are offering, "Haven," Sweeney simply told Lincoln who was seriously consider the offer, that is when they heard voices coming from the outside of the room

"here's my number, call me when you made your choice also put on this bracelet, it will keep you hidden but not for long" Thomas told Lincoln as he gave the boy a piece of paper with his cellphone number along with the aforementioned bracelet, it was made of gray smoothed-out stones with purple glowing runes, before he took the tray with the iron encased demon head and then Sweeney teleported him and Thomas somewhere, Lincoln stared at were the 2 were standing before shaking his head and sat back into his bed as he puts on the bracelet

Lincoln's family then walked into the room while Lisa and Lola are having a debate about the existence of unicorns "and I'm telling you unicorns are real" Lola angrily told Lisa, "where's your proof of their existence because I certainly don't see it" Lisa retorted, Lola just grinded teeth together at this

The family then noticed that their brother/son is awake, "Lincoln!" they exclaimed before they ran over to and practically squeezed the life out of him with their loud family death hug of affection, "guys…can't…breathe" Lincoln said as he is having a hard time breathing

"sorry Lincoln" the family said before releasing Lincoln from the death hug "we brought you some pancakes son" told Lincoln "thanks dad" Lincoln thanked his father as he given the box of pancakes though he only manages a rather forced smile with just finding out that his family is going to be in constant danger, all because he was born with this connection to some spirit, demon, god, or whatever it is

Leni, Luna, Lucy, and Lana noticed that Lincoln is forcing himself to smile "is something wrong Lincy" Leni asked Lincoln as the rest of the family took notice of his mood "it's fine, really" none of the family believed him but they didn't press him, and he was grateful for that

After Lincoln finished his breakfast, the doctors had subjected him to some test to make sure there wasn't lasting damages to his brain and cranium were and as luck would have it there were none, doctors prescribed him with some pain killer just in case Lincoln starts to get headaches

after the parents signed the paperwork, Lincoln was discharged from the hospital, during the ride home the sisters couldn't stop worrying about their brother as it was now apparent that he was forcing the smile on his face, but they still respect their brother wishes, the family soon reached their home.

"I'm still feeling a little bit tired so I'm going to take nap" Lincoln told his family "okay, have a nice nap son" Lynn sr. said to Lincoln as he went upstairs and into his room

Lincoln then got into his bed, not bothering to put on his pajamas though he did put his soundproof earbuds in preparing inevitable onslaught of noise coming from the hall, he felt mentally exhausted from the revelation he got from Sweeney and Thomas.

he's hoping that when he goes to sleep he'll instantly wake up and find that everything that happened yesterday and today was nothing more than dream. With that thought in mind Lincoln closed his eyes as sleep quickly and easily took hold of him

-Lincoln's dream-

Lincoln was sleeping peacefully till he heard a scream, he practically jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway and down the stairs following the scream outside through the front door, what he saw was a sight that will be forever seared into his brain

His sisters and parents decapitated heads were sitting in front of him, on top of black spears wearing horrified looks on their faces, behind them was a green skinned giant wearing Greek battle armor

"you could've protected us, you could've saved us" the sisters and parent's voices kept on repeating

"I'M SORRY!" Lincoln cried out as tears started to roll down his cheeks

"it is time for you to join them, Incarnate" the giant said with a booming voice causing Lincoln's eyes to widen at the realization that his family is dead because of him, then the giant slammed his fist into him

-end of dream-

"AH!" Lincoln screams as he wakes up from his nightmare, then a stampede of footsteps was heard outside of his door before all of Lincoln's sisters barged into his room

"are you okay Lincoln?!" the sisters all exclaimed at once before a volley of questions that all center around concerns for Lincoln's well-being "guys guys I'm okay I just had a bad dream" Lincoln told his sisters 'a really bad one' he thought to himself, with that all of the sisters exited the room all of them except for Leni

"you know Lincoln if there's something wrong you can always tell us" Leni told her little brother "thanks Leni I'll be sure to keep that in mind" Lincoln told the blonde, Leni then exited the bedroom

Lincoln then looks at his hands before sighing "sorry Leni but this is one secret I can't share" Lincoln said he then goes to his novelty duck phone and dialed the number Thomas gave him

"hello" said Thomas from the other line

"all right I'll join your haven group" Lincoln told Thomas "excellent, meet me and Sweeney at the park near your house tomorrow" Thomas told him

"okay" white haired boy gave his confirmation before hanging up, he then looks out of his only window with a fire of pure determination in his eye 'I will protect my family' Lincoln thought as if daring this crazy new world of weird that he is now a part of to throw whatever it can at him.

- **end of chapter-**

 **Please review, and please take part in my incarnate challenge**


End file.
